


Eye Of The Storm

by karuvapatta



Series: Evil Thor [3]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Dark Thor, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Power Play, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6346303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karuvapatta/pseuds/karuvapatta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The eyes and the face were Thor's, but the man wearing them seemed strange, somehow</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eye Of The Storm

The eyes and the face were Thor's, but the man wearing them seemed strange, somehow. Thor always had raw power running in his veins, but now the golden skin seemed to barely contain it. His touch burned, everything burned, and Loki couldn't help the tiny whimper when Thor held him down.

"Are you afraid of me?" Thor asked, with a sort of detached curiosity; and Loki bit his lip, forcefully, to keep the screams inside his throat.

He wasn't even chained. This was an insult, plain and simple. Not a threat, apparently, not anymore – Thor just shoved him on the bed, said "Undress" in that terribly flat voice, and Loki scrambled to obey, like a dog yearning to please its master. He felt Thor's eyes raking over his naked body, bruised and battered and malnourished; not the young man Thor had first bedded all those years ago, against all reason, logic, and sense. Possibly not even Thor's brother anymore, not really.

There was no actual disgust in Thor's face. That was a small victory, at least. But he was grander, with all the power and beauty of a god; Loki put his fingers on him, raking his nails down Thor's chest, pouring all his shame and helpless frustration into it.

Thor looked down upon him and, and, _smiled_ , a terrifying, infuriating, kind little smile.

The deep, red welts remained. But Loki wasn't looking at them, his eyes fixed on Thor's face.

"Yes," he said, and took some perverse pleasure in telling the truth, for once. "Yes, I am afraid of you. Are you pleased?"

Thor ran a finger down Loki's cheek, from the sharp bone of it to the downturned corner of Loki's mouth. Loki had to wrestle down the urge to bite him, but he needn't have bothered: Thor was leaning down, his large body dwarfing Loki's own. Loki felt his breath before the press of his lips, warm and soft, unlike the hand curled half-threateningly over his neck.

Years had passed since the last time he was kissed in this way: gently. And he responded, opening for Thor like a man starving. Every point of contact between them felt electrifying, and there were so many of them, Thor's hips against his own, his muscled chest, his biceps and forearms, the calloused fingers counting the bones of Loki's ribcage.

He was free to touch, so he did. Every bit of warm skin felt flawless and perfect; he buried his hands in Thor's golden hair and wrapped his legs around Thor's waist, hoisting himself up. Thor wouldn't let go of his mouth, deepening the kiss, the languid slide of his tongue and the sharp edge of his teeth driving Loki a little madder with every passing minute.

Thor's hand gripped his thigh, and then began caressing it, fingers curling inward. He could tell Thor was smiling, he could hear the embarrassing whimpers spilling from his mouth, but it hardly mattered. Thor was here, dangerously close to Loki's cock, kissing him, settling himself between Loki's legs. And it was like old times between them, where all this was still tainted with incestuous desire rather than much, much simpler air of hatred and resentment.

It came down to this, then. Thor was hard, too, his erection pressed tight against Loki's abdomen, the wet tip of it leaving trails on Loki's skin. Funny how it always came down to this between them.

"So what are your plans for me?" Loki asked, breathlessly, but unable to shut up.

As if on cue, Thor's thick fingers found his entrance. Loki tensed instinctively, but then forced himself to relax, accept what was given to him.

Thor's blue eyes were a narrow ring around a blown-up pupil, his face flushed red. It was refreshing to see the physicality of his desire; he still radiated power, but at least it was brought down to more comprehensible levels.

"I haven't decided yet," Thor said honestly.

Loki whimpered when the fingers breached him open. They both knew enough magic to make this easier, but neither felt inclined to make it so.

"Will you treat me kindly, if I obey without question?" Loki said, laughter lacing his words. He nuzzled Thor's neck, and kissed it for as long as Thor permitted it, breathing in his scent. He had forgotten what it was like to have Thor inside him, and all around him at once; much like getting caught in the eye of a storm.

Thor pushed him down, without ceremony, and spread Loki's legs open. The look on his face was hard, focused; Loki's hands fell weakly on the sheets, and he could only stare when Thor entered him.

"No," Thor said simply. "But I'd love to watch you try."


End file.
